onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 800
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Franky | rating = | rank = }} "1 and 2 — Assemble! The Vinsmoke Family" is the 800th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy continues struggling against Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers; every time he destroys them, Cracker just makes more, and the Sweet Commander keeps Luffy on his toes with occasional onslaughts. However, Nami has put the homies under her command and forces them to attack Cracker against their will, Chopper and Carrot decide to exploit the Mirro-World and gain access to all the mirrors on Whole Cake Island, and Brook and Pedro hide inside a biscuit soldier homie that is going into the Whole Cake Chateau. The next day, Sanji's older brothers Vinsmoke Ichiji and Niji return to the Germa Kingdom, and the three of them reunite. However, when the Vinsmoke Family eats a meal together, Sanji and Niji quickly get into a fight over Niji's treatment of his food and cooks. Long Summary Cracker mocks Luffy as the two of them continue battling, stating that Luffy is no match for him or anything else in the New World. Still in Gear Fourth, Luffy continues destroying Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers with various attacks, and eventually manages to destroy all of them at one point. However, his efforts are to no avail as Cracker easily makes more soldiers, and Cracker himself sometimes leaps into the fray to attack Luffy with Pretzel. If Luffy's attacks get near Cracker, the Sweet Commander manages to dodge all of them with his reflexes. As he is faced with more Biscuit Soldiers than ever before, Luffy unleashes rapid-fire Gear Fourth punches in an attack known as Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ, but Cracker only has his Biscuit Soldiers maintain their formation in front of him. He then leaps over his creations right at Luffy, and rapidly jabs Pretzel at Luffy's head, which the Straw Hat only barely manages to dodge. Meanwhile, the homies in the Seducing Woods continue running away from Luffy and Cracker's battle, being too afraid of the powerful clash to get close to it. However, they suddenly discover with a shock that Nami is standing inside Kingbaum's mouth, keeping their master at bay with Big Mom's Vivre Card. Nami orders the homies to attack Cracker, and they are appalled at her outrageous command, but find themselves helpless to resist the power of the Vivre Card she carries. Pound calls Nami a horrible person, but she just asks the homies whether they are more afraid of Cracker or Big Mom; the homies reply that they fear her more than the other two. Meanwhile, in the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot look around at the mirrors scattered within it, and realize that all of the mirrors connect to a mirror on Whole Cake Island. Chopper then gets an idea, and tells Carrot that she will have to call him "big brother" if she wants in on the plan; she takes it farther by calling him "Choniki", which surprises the reindeer. Chopper then reveals his plan to use their access to every part of Whole Cake Island to their advantage, and Carrot praises this idea, which Chopper appreciates greatly. Meanwhile, as night falls over Sweet City, Brook cuts open the back of a Biscuit Soldier homie on patrol, allowing him and Pedro to get inside its body. Pedro reveals that the soldiers will return to the Whole Cake Chateau when they are done patrolling, and the two decide to sneak in this way and make their move afterwards. The next morning, Big Mom expresses her impatience that she has to wait another day to eat wedding cake at the tea party, though everything still seems to be going as planned with their efforts to eliminate the Straw Hat Pirates. Big Mom plans to meet with the Vinsmoke Family for lunch later that day, and knows that the chances of Sanji being rescued will be close to none once he enters the Whole Cake Chateau. She receives a report that the two eldest Vinsmoke sons have arrived, and in the Germa Kingdom, Vinsmoke Ichiji and Niji arrive to a hero's welcome as the Germa 66 soldiers cheer them on. Niji is annoyed that Sanji has not come out to greet them, but Ichiji calms him as Sanji watches them from a balcony shaking at the sight of them. The two brothers go inside to the throne room, where Judge commends them on their actions as Niji asks about Sanji as the latter and Reiju then come to the throne room. Niji approaches Sanji, expressing surprise that he was alive before congratulating him on his marriage and asks to speak as he takes notice of the exploding handcuffs on his younger brother's wrists and making fun of him for them. Sanji pushes Niji's hand away, causing the latter to get angry and the two brother tensely stare each other down. However, Judge breaks the tension by telling Ichiji and Niji to eat something. Soon afterwards, all five Vinsmoke children sit around a table eating while Judge still sits on his throne, and they talk about the battle on Broc Coli Island that Ichiji and Niji ended. Judge points out that the Germa were hired after Doflamingo's weapons trade to the island had ended, and Reiju remarks that it was actually merciful for them to trounce one side and end the war early. However, Ichiji and Niji do not care about such ideals, only the money that comes from their services, and Yonji suggests being hired by both sides of a war to maximize their profits. However, Judge declines the idea on account of they would be more like pirates stating Germa Kingdom is still being a member nation of the World Government, although he expects to have their rights to go to Levely get revoked once they form an alliance with the Big Mom Pirates. As Judge looks forward to the power he will get from this alliance, Niji makes fun of Sanji about his role in achieving Judge's dream and remarks on how he finally proved himself useful to the family. Niji calls out to Sanji who has just finished eating his food as the family conversed. The elder Vinsmoke continues his verbal abuse by stating he never thought he'd see the day that such a thing occurred as he and his brothers were surprised when he disappeared years ago and they all imagined the funny ways and places each of them could of died while out on his own. These remarks cause Yonji to burst out laughing while Sanji simply looks on unfazed by the insults. In response, Sanji only tells his older brother to eat the food on his plate. Niji gets annoyed and claims that he is not hungry and the food tastes bad, and Sanji gets angry over Niji wasting food. Tensions boil up again, and Niji calls the head chef Cosette to the table to complain about the food. When she arrives, he throws his plate at her, but Sanji steps in and intercepts it. The food slips off the plate as Sanji holds it sideways, and he and Niji face off again, both brothers angrier than ever. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **An additional scene of Chopper and Carrot looking through mirrors while inside the Mirro-World. **After Chopper comes up with the plan to use Brûlée's Devil Fruit powers, Carrot compliments him, making him dance happily. **Brook and Pedro sneaking inside a Biscuit Soldier is shown. **Sanji's reunion with Ichiji and Niji is shown. *Luffy's struggle against Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers is extended with Luffy trying several times to attack Cracker directly. **After Luffy destroys the first group of Biscuit Soldiers, he briefly fights Cracker in close combat before the latter creates another group of Biscuit Soldiers. *When Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ in the manga, it was still nighttime. In the anime, Luffy uses this attack during sunrise. **In the manga, Luffy used this attack on the first group of Biscuit Soldiers that Cracker created while in the anime, it is after destroying numerous waves of Biscuit Soldiers. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 800